


DeadMan’s Paradise America x Reader x 2P!America (Hiatus)

by Hanrujos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Canon characters will turn, F/M, Hetalia/Walking dead, I'm Bad At Tagging, Some characters have never met, Zombie Apocalypse, hetalia AU, walking dead elements - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrujos/pseuds/Hanrujos
Summary: Murmurs filled the air as the bus forged ahead, people in their seats anticipating their arrival to Beta Base 09. Some were still panicked, eyes darting nervously around their surroundings while others were relieved to be off the deserted streets, taking solace in being in the presence of other humans.“Calm down,” came a gentle voice, a hand giving the girl’s thigh a reassuring squeeze. “We’re on the bus. We’re safe.”Two girls set off on their journey to safe zone Beta Base 09 when they run into the self proclaimed Hero who had his own mission in mind. Walkers aren’t the only things that will be getting in their way as the world takes a turn for the worst.Will they be able to survive this deadman’s paradise?
Relationships: 2P America/Reader, 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, America/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Murmurs filled the air as the bus forged ahead, people in their seats anticipating their arrival to Beta Base 09. Some were still panicked, eyes darting nervously around their surroundings while others were relieved to be off the deserted streets, taking solace in being in the presence of other humans. 

“Calm down,” came a gentle voice, a hand giving the girl’s thigh a reassuring squeeze. “We’re on the bus. We’re safe.”

Nervous eyes locked with silver, searching them for any signs of diffidence. Nothing out of the usual. How could her companion remain so composed during times like this? She was on the verge of taking in. 

“Are we though?” She sighed, looking out the window, taking in the sight of their once lively city now akin to a ghost town. Placing her hand on the glass, she closed her eyes in an attempt to hold back her tears. Why did this have to happen now? Why not in another century when she would have been dead? Or perhaps years before she was conceived so the chances of her being born into this mess would be little to none. Why did she have to be alive when the world turned to shit? Her thigh received another reassuring and with that, she shut her eyes, deciding to block out reality for now. 

Her eyes snapped open minutes later when the faint murmuring started sounding a bit more panicked, her friend yanking her to the far back of the bus unexpectedly. 

“Something isn’t right here.” Her friend whispered, keeping a firm grip on her hand while she gestured to the front of the bus. 

A woman was frantically shaking who she presumed to be her husband, repeating his name in hushed whispers that went up a decibel each time his name was called.

“Someone help! My husband is having an asthma attack!” The woman yelled, others flocking to her aid. The driver glanced up in the rear view mirror but kept his main focus on the road to avoid any obstacles. 

“We should help.” The female whispered to her friend who shook her head and remained by the emergency exit.

“(Y/n), I’m telling you something ain’t right here.” 

“Andrew..?” The woman could be heard calling out, uncertainty in her voice. “Andr- ack!”

That’s when the screaming began. When guy locked his jaw around a portion of his wife’s neck then proceeded to rip the flesh away from her body. 

“Holy fuck!” Another screeched as everything went down. The bus swerved as people ran about, some running straight into the driver out of pure fright. Before the girl could react to what was happening in front of her, her friend had already managed to open the exit and jumped, pulling her along with her. The two rolled for a moment, pebbles and other jagged objects on the pavement pushing into their skin. The bus had crashed at this point, having rammed into a building and the once deserted city was now ‘brought to life’ by decaying bodies, trudging in their numbers to surrounded the crashed vehicle. 

A dark hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling at her form but she couldn’t help it; she froze.

_The two were seated, looking at the tv screen which showed reporters in foreign countries feverishly reporting about the deadly pandemic that had taken the world by storm._

_“It’s a good thing we took precautionary measures before it could get here, huh?” The (e/c) female muttered, munching on the food she had gotten for her and her friend._

_The ebony skinned female’s brows furrowed, silver orbs focused on the screen. “Dude, there’s been rumors of the borders being breached or something. And for that I packed us emergency bags with all our essentials!”_

_Despite reporting about the pandemic, the reporters never really explained what they were so freaked out over other than saying it brought along averse side effects._

_(Y/n) shrugged, switching off the tv. “That’s why they’re just rumors, Nova. No biggie. You should get some rest.” She snorted as she climbed into bed. “These stuff get you all crazed.”_

_Nova rolled her eyes, huffing softly. “Oh shut up. Better to be safe than sorry.”_

_The female laughed, brushing off her friend as she succumbed to sleep. She could be such a loon when she was ready. The night was quiet from there. Not a sound to be heard._

_CRASH!_

_The female jolted up, rubbing at her eyes. She scanned the room for her friend but she was nowhere in sight. What the hell was that? A burglar? There was a bit of a ruckus outside and so, she nervously got out of bed, the whereabouts and safety of her friend and parents in mind. Opening the door, she found herself looking at someone’s back. Her nose scrunched as the person’s odor entered her nostrils. This guy smelled like literal shit. The person was completely still until a soft gasp escaped the girl’s lips and the guy whipped around to face her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she took in the man’s appearance. His scleras were red and his irises were a milky white however the most prominent things were the veins that threatened to bulge out of his flesh as well as the blood that stained his figure. Particularly around his mouth._

_Once again, she couldn’t help herself; she froze. Mouth agape, the man lunged towards her but before he could touch her body, he was on the floor, Nova’s panting form standing over him, bloody crowbar in hand._

_“Run!”_

“(Y/n)! Snap out of it!” Nova hissed, pulling at the female. “Fucking run!” 

With that, the two took off, drowning out the screams from the unfortunate civilians stuck in the bus. 

Just why did she have to be alive when the world went to shit?


	2. Chapter I: New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the third party.

The two managed to sneak into an abandoned police station undetected. Blood painted the walls and floors, the metallic scent demanding to be acknowledged. 

“You need to get it together.” Nova grunted, looking around to make sure the area was clear. “You can’t keep freezing up on me like that. It scares me half to death— and can lead us to our literal deaths.”

“I’m sorry,” the other mumbled, back pressed against her friend’s. “I just.. you know.. this whole thing sti- did you hear that?”

The ebony skinned female nodded, her grip tightening on her bloodied crowbar. “You gather anything useful: walkie talkies, any guns, ammo, the like. I’ll take care of whatever the hell that is.” 

The two faced each other, both with determined looks on their faces. “Be careful.” They exchanged before they parted to do their specified tasks. 

(Y/n) quietly went down the hallway, eyes darting around in search for anything that could be of use and of course, anything that even moved. Nothing should be moving. 

The body of an officer was slumped against a wall; unmoving. She slowly approached it, eyeing the gun it had that peeked out of its holster. She crouched a ways from the body, her arm extending to snag the gun. Just as her hand grazed the weapon, a veined hand wrapped around hers in an iron grip, low groans leaving its owner. On instinct, her free hand grabbed the handle of her bat and slammed it down onto the dead officer’s head, an fresh coating of blood painting the wall. She snatched the gun out of the holster and examined it.

“Score.” She mumbled to herself, pocketing the gun once she saw that it was loaded. She yanked the bat out of the officer’s head, cringing a bit at the sight of the barbed wire around it ripping at the flesh as it was removed. 

Hearing her name being called, she instantly perked up and ran in the direction it came from. Approaching her friend, she tilted her head. She was just standing at the entrance to one of the rooms; just staring in what looked like bewilderment. “Are you okay? What is it?” She questioned, going to her friend’s side.

The other female gestured into the room with her crowbar. Looking into the room, (y/n)’s face contorted into that of confusion. It was a holding area and dead bodies surrounded the cell which contained a single figure. Dead dead bodies. The right type of dead and not the dead but animated for some reason dead. 

“Is he dead?” She whispered but was cut short by the sound of a ‘ch-chunk’ coming from the cell. 

“Far from it.” The stranger spat, shotgun pointed at the two. Ocean blue eyes narrowed, he pulled his lips back into a sneer. “The hell are you two doing here?” 

Her throat went dry at that. Sure, she’s done her fair share of damage to the zombies that she dubbed as walkers but damn. Having a gun pointed at you, no matter the case isn’t an easy thing to encounter whatsoever. Especially when you only have melee weapons at hand at the moment. 

Nova scoffed, seemingly unbothered but had her hands up. “The hell do you think we’re doing? We’re looking for shit to help us survive this mess.” She scowled at the blonde man who still hadn’t lowered his weapon. 

“Look,” she started after awkwardly shuffling. “We were on our way to Beta Base 09 when.. an accident happened. We just came in for some supplies but we’ll be on our way now. No funny business whatsoever.”

“Y’know, when someone says no funny business, they typically have some funny business in mind.” The male retorted as he slowly lowered the weapon. He walked over to the door of the cell, inserting the key and letting himself out. The two females had their weapons drawn by this time; Nova with her crowbar and (y/n) wielding her borrowed gun. The blonde raised his arms in mock surrender, looking over at the two. “Tables turn quick, huh? Name’s Jones. Alfred F. Jones.”

“You James Bond’s long lost son or something?” Nova scoffed, adjusting her position to swing at him in need be. 

The male suddenly raised the gun and pulled the trigger, causing the two to yelp as the bullet whizzed between them and embedded itself into a walker’s head.

“Who knows,” he chuckled, adjusting his glasses. “I prefer the term hero though! No thanks necessary. Just doing my job. You two got names?”

The two looked at the make incredulously after making sure the other hadn’t gotten injured. He was standing over them, his face bearing an innocuous expression despite his actions just a few moments ago and the bodies that lay inanimate around the cell which were clearly his doing. 

“(Y/n),” she whispered, her arms wrapped around her friend. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze. “This is Nova. Look, Mr. Jones, we really don’t want any trouble. We’re just trying to get to the safe zone nearby.” Nova remained silent, glaring up at the man with her arms wrapped around her friend.

“Mr. Jones is my dad, dude. Just call me Alfred. (Y/n) and Nova, huh? Cool.” He hummed, stepping over them and out of the holding area. “We can’t get to that safe zone of yours if y’all dudettes stay on the ground.”

“‘We’?” Nova questioned, craning her neck to look at the male. “Did that guy just say ‘we’? What the actual fuck?”

(Y/n) stood, pulling the dark skinned female up with her. “Maybe it won’t be so bad to have him around.” She reasoned, eyeing the male warily. He looked to be grabbing a duffel bag. “Strength in numbers, right? Plus there’s two of us and one of him.”

“There was one of him and what,” Nova looked at the dead bodies. “Seventeen? Eighteen of them?”

“I wouldn’t advise y’all to talk out here like this. I took care of most of those guys but I’m sure there’s more lingering around.” The American male interrupted, quirking a brow at the two. “Also I took everything these guys had so there’s not much else around. Y’all coming or?”

The two females glanced at each other before looking back at the male. He was good. Didn’t give them much of a choice there. 

“Fine but you can’t do anything to hurt us! Please.” The (s/c) female’s voice was barely audible at the end but he heard her loud and clear, a laugh rumbling off his chest in response.

“Didn’t you hear me before? I’m The Hero! Heroes don’t hurt the damsels. So, are we going or what?”


	3. Chapter II: The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio get to a mall to stock up on supplies but things don’t go as planned. One of them also meets someone new.

The two girls became well acquainted with the male they allowed to accompany them on their journey. Apparently the reason he was joining them on their journey to the safe zone wasn’t much for himself but more so he could locate his big brother. He hasn’t seen him since the outbreak. Watching as Alfred and Nova studied a map, the female got lost in thought, thinking about the way Alfred had described his first encounter with the walkers.

_“I just came back from a business trip and imagine my surprise when I see this chick taking a bite out of a dude’s neck like it was a Big Mac. I was wondering what the hell did that guy do to deserve that and right as I was about to call the ambulance when the same dude gets up and literally pounces on some bystander.” He shook his head, turning to look up at the ceiling. “So I went to the station and it was cool, y’know..”_

__

_“Uhhuh?” She had responded, looking at him sympathetically. So he was alone this entire time? That must’ve been hard._

__

_“Until one of those guys got in and starting chomping up on everyone else so I locked myself in that cell and that’s just how it was for a while. When I was sure I got everyone else, I’d come out, gather anything useful then go back in that cell. Didn’t really know what else to do- where else to go. I just wanted to see my big bro.”_

__

_He was sitting at this point, looking down at his arms. Her heart ached for him. Being alone in this mess and not even knowing if the guy you’re looking for is dead or alive? Kind of like their situation; not knowing if the safe zone had been compromised or not but at least they had each other in the event that it was._

__

_“Do you know if he’s.. have you contacted him somehow since?”_

__

_“Nah but I know my big bro. Got a feeling he maneuvered to safety pretty easily. That and I just know he’s alive, okay?”_

“According to what we were told, BB09 is just due north. So from our current position,” Nova drew a circle on a map where the three situated then drew an ‘X’ on their target location. “If we stick to the main routes with little delay, it’d take at least eight days to get to the safe zone.”

At that she snapped out of her thoughts and joined them near the map. “We’ll need to stock up on more resources though.” She interjected, rubbing the back of her neck. “We don’t have enough to keep all three of us going even if we ration it well. We’re putting extra strain on our bodies now after all.”

Alfred looked back at the map, blue eyes scanning a particular area before he rested his finger on a spot. “There’s a mall here. We can get supplies here first,” he trailed his finger along the map before stopping once again. “And another here.”

“We should get some rest.” Nova spoke up, stuffing the map into her backpack. “Gotta be ready to face those shits when morning breaks. Sooner we get a move on, the better.”

“Agreed. From the looks of it, you two especially need it.” The blonde pointed out, wiggling a finger at the two who huffed in response.

“Who wouldn’t if we’ve spent almost a month now outrunning those soulless fuckwads?” Nova retorted, hunkering down onto the blankets and cushions they’d managed to gather from the house.

The male watched her amused, a soft snort leaving him as his eyes drifted from the now sleeping girl to the other who hugged at her knees. How could someone so short, standing at only 5”2 be so fiery all the time. The two were so different. Their personalities nowhere near alike. It reminded him of that of himself and his brother.

“You should get some rest too, you know. I’ll keep watch.” He whispered to the female a ways away from him.

“Nah, it’s cool. Plus I wanted to give you this” She tossed an energy bar over to the American. “I was saving it in case I got separated from Nova and ended up in a pinch but I think you should have it.”

He stared at the energy in his bar then directed his gaze at the grinning girl. She didn’t have to do that and yet she did. Even in the predicament that they were in. She could have easily kept it for herself. 

“We’re all human here fighting for our lives against a common enemy.” She murmured, drumming her fingers on her knees. “We gotta watch out for each other, am I right?”

Small acts like that are enough to remind anyone that humanity is worth fighting for.

It was soon morning and the three were back on the road, lambasting any walkers that were nearby. 

“The mall is just up ahead.” The American announced, all the while stomping on a fallen walker’s head. It’s groaning was immediately silenced and replaced with a sickening crack. “We’re gonna need a game plan if we’re gonna cover enough ground and round up some goods.”

“We gotta see what in there looks like first though,” Nova started, shaking some blood off her crowbar. “If there’s a hoard in there, we’re not risking it. If not..”

“We split up and get essentials.” (Y/n) ended.

It was agreed. If walkers were there sparingly they’d disperse and get any necessities. Alfred in charge of gathering traveling equipment as if push comes to shove, the rocky terrains of the mountains would be more ideal than flat ground. Nova, getting as much non-perishable food and water as possible and (y/n) having the responsibility of getting first aid supplies. That seemed like a good set up for them and they followed through. 

The (h/c) female was alone now, a map of the map in hand. They had cleared the first floor of the mall but strangely, there didn’t seem to be much walkers in the first place. Maybe they had all evacuated before the outbreak got serious. She stopped in her tracks at the sound of movement, barbed bat clenched tightly in her fists now. Just out of the corner of her eye, a head of blonde hair was seen. She was on the second floor and the mall’s architecture permitted it to have a large open space in the middle of the flooring, making it easier to see what was happening on the top and bottom floors, however it did make getting from once side to the next a bit of a challenge. The mop of blonde belonged to a man from the looks of it. Right now he seemed to be unaware of her presence, busying himself with bashing in a walker’s head with a barbed wire covered hockey stick. The walker’s blood splattered on the man and he scoffed in distaste, turning her head just enough for her to take in his features for just a second. Blonde. Single weird curl dangling. Oh- violet eyes. That wasn’t a common eye color to her knowledge but it strangely matched the description of 

“Matthew,” she said under her breath. It had to be him, right? Alfred mentioned his brother had a weird love for hockey and the man’s choice of weapon was a hockey stick. Coincidence? She thought not. As she was about to call out to him, the man was already off, leaving her to try rush around the square to at least close enough distance for him to hear her. But he was gone. He was gone but a walker was now there, limping towards her, jaw unhinged. She ran towards it, her bat raised and ready to strike when a scream ripped through the air from an upper level.

“Nova?!” She gasped. Her little moment of distraction was enough for the walker to use to grab her, locking her in an almost vice grip. She struggled as the decaying hand, gripped onto the fabric of her shirt, trying to bring her hand to its mouth. As she her bat collided with the walker, another hand gripped at her ankle, a low groan altering her to exactly what it belonged to. She sneered, bringing her free leg down on it as she had seen Alfred do before, shuddering at the feeling of the walker’s fluids on her leg. The scent was even worse. She wanted to puke. 

Her heart rate increased tenfold when another feminine scream rang through the air. “I’m coming!” She exclaimed, hastily opening the map only to see that it got shredded from her prior encounter with the walker that caught her off guard. “Dammit!” She exclaimed, running around the square in search of the stairs. The elevator wasn’t functional now after all. She heard another yell. Alfred! What the hell was going on up there?! She held onto the rails and stuck her head out into the space, looking upward for a sign- any sign- of her companions. A walker had fallen from above. One. Two. Four! Where the heck were they coming from?! They were coming from all directions on the top floors now. She was running up the staircase- stupid thing to do, a rational person would think but all she had in mind now was getting to her friends. They would fight these creatures off together. She quickly realized this way was a bad idea when a walker appeared at the top of the staircase, lost its footing and came barreling down. Luckily she hadn’t gotten that far and was hurriedly making her way back down. Another came tumbling down. And another. The first few had twisted their necks on the way down, paralyzing them. Not so much with the others.

She was running on her floor now. Alone. Worried. Terrified. She couldn’t hear anything from her friends, groans and growls drowning out all other sound but she did pick up on footsteps nearing her. Without hesitation she swung her back, a little ‘eep’ escaping her when she found herself staring into narrowed crimson orbs. Not just that but her weapon was stopped mid way by another; similar to hers save the barbed wire which was swapped for rusted nails. The man used his foot to chuck her back away from him, consequently making her fall on her rear. 

“My bad, doll, but we gotta get out of here.” The man stated, yanking her off the ground before she could properly react. He was already off, running down the hall, dragging her behind him. She managed to yank her arm out of his grasp, shaking her head rapidly.

“My friends! They’re up there-“

“We have to go!”

“I can’t leave my fr-“

_**SMACK!**_

Black spots littered her vision and her limbs suddenly felt heavy. Before she knew it, she was out. 

Warmth. She felt warmth. She had regained control of her limbs now, her fingers ghosting over the blanket that covered her. Blanket?! She jolted up, kicking the blanket off and clambering out of the bed. She was in some sort of room, the only thing in it being a bed and a toilet. Her bat nor her bag anywhere in sight. The door adjacent to her opened, revealing a man. He was around Alfred’s height, she noted. But a few inches taller. Actually, this man looked eerily similar to her blonde friend. Their physical features were similar however this man had reddish-brown hair, tanned skin and devilish crimson eyes. Those eyes..

“You!” She hissed, backing away from the man. He was large and she was weaponless.


End file.
